Season 2
Season 2 of Game of Thrones began filming on 25 July 2011 and wrapped on 12 December 2011. The season began transmission on 1 April 2012 in the USA. The season consists of ten episodes. Filming of Season 2 again took place in Northern Ireland, on location and at the Paint Hall studio facility in Belfast. Additional filming, for the Night's Watch storyline, took place in Iceland. Malta was not be used for filming in Season 2, with the city of Dubrovnik in Croatia standing in for King's Landing instead and used for the new location QarthWinter is ComingWesteros.org. Season 2 has a budget 15% higher than Season 1, putting it in the region of $69 millionPopwatch. Season 2 is closely based on A Clash of Kings, the second novel in the Song of Ice and Fire novel series by George R.R. Martin. Some characters and elements from the first novel, A Game of Thrones, have been held back for the second season and some other elements were brought forward into the first for production reasons. In addition, some storylines and events that happened off-page in the book will be depicted on-screen for the series, and some elements from the third novel, A Storm of Swords, will be brought forward into the second season, in particular to give the character of Jaime Lannister more screen-time. Plot Season 2 spans several months on a world where the seasons last for years at a time. The Seven Kingdoms are at war, with the King in the North, Robb Stark, fighting to win independence for his people and those of the Riverlands. Robb decides that he must win the allegiance of the fiercely independent ironborn to his cause, and sends his best friend Theon Greyjoy to treat with his father, who is hatching plans of his own. Meanwhile, Joffrey Baratheon holds the Iron Throne with the backing of the powerful House Lannister, but his uncle Renly has also claimed the throne with the support of House Tyrell, whose armies are much larger. As they struggle for the throne, Tyrion Lannister arrives in King's Landing to take matters in hand, only to face opposition from his scheming sister, Cersei, now the Queen Regent. However, there is another faction entering the picture. Stannis Baratheon, Robert's younger brother and Renly's older, has also claimed the Iron Throne. A proven battle commander and veteran of several wars, Stannis is known to be utterly without mercy to his enemies and will do what is right even if it destroys him. Advising him is Melisandre, an enigmatic priestess from the east, who believes Stannis is meant for a greater destiny, and Ser Davos Seaworth, an honest and honorable man uneasy with the shifts in power at Stannis' court. Far to the east, Daenerys Targaryen has hatched the only three dragons in the world. Eventually they will grow into terrifying monsters capable of destroying cities at her command, but for now they are still hatchlings and vulnerable. With her khalasar gone, Daenerys and her small band of followers must find a way across a forbidding wasteland and find new allies to support her claim to the Iron Throne. In the distant north, the Night's Watch has mounted an expedition beyond the Wall, searching for missing rangers and investigating rumours of wildlings gathering in the mountains. For Jon Snow this will be a rite of passage as he is asked to make difficult choices, for the realm and for himself. Production Cast :Main: Season 2 Cast There are 25 starring cast members and numerous guest stars in the second season. # Peter Dinklage as Tyrion LannisterHBO press release for the beginning of the second season reported at Winter is Coming # Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister # Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister # Michelle Fairley as Catelyn Stark # Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen # Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish # Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont # Charles Dance as Tywin Lannister # Kit Harington as Jon Snow # Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos SeaworthEntertainment Weekly article announcing the casting of Liam Cunningham # Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Stark # Richard Madden as King Robb Stark # Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark # Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark # Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy # John Bradley as Samwell Tarly # Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell"What is Dead May Never Die" # Jack Gleeson as King Joffrey Baratheon # Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane # Stephen Dillane as King Stannis BaratheonEntertainment Weekly article announcing the casting of Stephen Dillane and Carice Van Houten # Carice van Houten as Melisandre # James Cosmo as Jeor Mormont # Jerome Flynn as Bronn # Conleth Hill as Varys # Sibel Kekilli as Shae Episodes Crew Producers * David Benioff: Executive producer. * D.B. Weiss: Executive producer. * Carolyn Strauss: Executive producer. * Frank Doelger: Executive producer. * George R.R. Martin: Co-executive producer. * Vanessa Taylor: Co-executive producer. * Alan Taylor: Co-executive producer. * Guymon Casady: Co-executive producer. * Vince Gerardis: Co-executive producer. * Bernadette Caulfield: Produced by. Writers * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss: episodes 11, 12, 15, 17, 18 & 20. * Bryan Cogman: episode 13. * George R.R. Martin: episode 19. * Vanessa Taylor: episode 14 and 16. Directors * Alan Taylor: episodes 11-12, 18 & 20. * Alik Sakharov: episode 13. * David Petrarca: episodes 14-15. * David Nutter: episodes 16-17. * Neil Marshall: episode 19. Marketing HBO has released production featurettes through the Making Game of Thrones website. Cat Taylor took over writing responsibilities for the site from Bryan Cogman for the second season. Promotional video :Main: Season 2 Promotional video Season 2 has been advertised through the release of numerous trailers and featurettes. Image gallery :Main - Gallery: Season 2 HBO have released a range of promotional images and posters to market the second season. See also *Season 1 refresher guide References Category:Seasons Category:Season 2